A side of me you didn't know
by eos nicte
Summary: "¡Por favor! Créeme, he cambiado".
1. You'd come over, right?

_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Bienvenidos al TVDverso" del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries._

_Disclaimer: personajes y tramas reconocibles no me pertenecen. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_._

**A side of me you didn't know**

_._

**1\. **_**You'd come over, right?**_

Podía sentir la sangre hirviendo por las venas de su cuello, e hincharse, trepando más y más hasta deformar su cara. Furia… No era la primera vez que la sentía, pero sí hacía mucho tiempo que aquella intensidad no le quemaba vivo.

Kai podía oír cómo sus dientes chirriaban, obligados a ceder ante la presión con que apretaba la mandíbula… Las palmas de las manos atravesadas por sus propias uñas.

Definitivamente hacía años, ¡años!, que nada despertaba en él aquel odio fiero. Y sin embargo algo era diferente… había algo en su garganta que no desaparecía. Y algo extraño le pasaba a sus ojos… como… como un líquido que empezaba a brotar de ahí sin que él pudiera controlarlo, como agua, como… algún fluido. A lo mejor les pasaba lo mismo a todos los vampiros, porque a los herejes ya les había preguntado (a todos) y no, aquello no era su síntoma. ¿Entonces? Tal vez la fusión tenía algo que ver.

Puto Luke, tenía que dar por culo hasta después de muerto.

El nudo de su garganta pareció engordar bajo el pensamiento, y eso hizo que la ira creciera y un vaso saliera volando contra una pared; pero Kai no experimentó ningún alivio.

* * *

Enzo frenó el coche, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta con celeridad. En menos de un segundo estaba en la otra puerta, para evitar que Sarah saliera corriendo. La agarró del brazo y la sacó, poniéndola delante de sí. Iba a utilizarla, sería el arma con que amenazaría a Stefan y por fin se vengaría de aquel capullo dándole donde más le dolía. Llamó a la puerta y apareció lo que menos esperaba.

─¿Sí?

Lily Salvatore.

Fue como si tuviera una garra queriendo atravesar las paredes de su estómago.

Recordó esa misma mirada compasiva hacía años, cuando él tosía sangre tirado entre la mugre, apoyado en la rueda de un carro, luchando por sobrevivir a la tuberculosis. La luz le meció en el camarote de aquel barco (el más grande que había visto en su vida), y ella susurraba con dulzura, interrumpida por los estertores finales: "Te recuperarás, querido; tranquilízate. El resto de tu nueva familia está deseando conocerte".

Ahora todo era diferente… Enzo sabía lo que ocultaba… una fiereza brutal, un egoísmo inimaginable. No se dejaría engañar por la melodiosa voz otra vez, ya había pronunciado la esperanza más cruel de su existencia.

Un recuerdo enterrado le arañó la mente. Las lágrimas en sus ojitos de niño, que seguía esperando diligentemente a su madre sentado en una carpintería, después de dos semanas. "¡Trabaja!", no dejaba de reclamarle un viejo, pero el crío no podía ver ni la madera entre los hipidos y el mar que le nublaba la vista. Había dicho "espérame aquí", ¿no?

Los ojos verdes de Lily y su sonrisa amable le golpearon de nuevo, como pensó que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Destrozándole.

Echó a Sarah hacia atrás escondiéndola de aquel monstruo, y la empujó hacia el coche.

─Lo siento, me he equivocado─ se dio la vuelta.

El coche desapareció a toda velocidad, y solo entonces Lily cayó en la cuenta, dando un paso inconscientemente.

─Enzo…

Espera… ¿Enzo? Un latigazo recorrió la espina dorsal de Kai. Su rostro se contrajo como un animal apunto de atacar. Había oído ese nombre, de labios de Bonnie y Damon, en el Mundo Prisión.

Un rugido atronador.

─¿Cuánto falta para la boda de Jo?


	2. I wanna end me

**2\. **_**I wanna end me**_

– ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Serás vampiro pero te aseguro que nos vamos a matar si no frenas! ¡Enzo! –Sarah no podía dejar de aullarle, a la vez que rezaba para que tuviera los reflejos en plena forma. No entendía qué había pasado pero en cuanto Enzo había visto a esa mujer la había arrastrado literalmente dentro del coche y había clavado el pie en el embrague. En serio, iban a matarse.

Enzo no paraba de girar el volante siguiendo el dibujo de la carretera, sabía que Stefan estaría junto a Caroline, preparando la boda de Alaric y Jo, mientras la mujer que había convertido y abandonado a Enzo estaba en su casa; joder si le debía una explicación.

Las ruedas chirriaron contra el asfalto por el frenazo inesperado; ya estaban frente al edificio emperifollado con flores y carteles de boda. Empujó la puerta del coche con fiereza y al instante estaba sacando a Sarah, clavando la mano en su brazo ("Cuidado, vas a seccionárselo", musitó alguna parte racional de su cerebro).

– ¡STEFAN! –estaba tan furioso que si no aparecía en un segundo sería incapaz de no matarla destripándola como un animal. –Por supuesto… –susurró masticando cada sílaba. No tenía control alguno.

– ¿Qué quieres? –ladró Caroline. No iba a dejarse amilanar por la ironía ni el desprecio de Enzo, en absoluto. Al instante sintió a Stefan a su lado, y Enzo volvió a adquirir la tensión de un loco.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le urgió Stefan, midiendo sus intenciones, intentando tranquilizar a Sarah con la mirada.

Enzo bufó… Genial, qué tierno, ya hasta hablaban igual. "Céntrate. Lily". Los colmillos se le volvieron a extender, y sus dedos se clavaron más en el brazo de Sarah.

–No sé qué cojones pretendes, Stefan, pero no lo vas a hacer, porque si no le voy a arrancar la cabeza a la humana, y acabaré lo que empezó Damon ¿entendido? –Sarah tembló, y no fue la única. Stefan alzó las manos hacia él en señal de calma, y Caroline susurró un "Enzo". No, rubita. Esta vez no. –Voy a ser muy claro al respecto: Quiero saber qué hace Lily en tu casa y quiero saber qué es lo que se te había ocurrido hacer.

Stefan no entendía nada, ¿cómo…?

Enzo, ante el silencio de Stefan asió a Sarah por la cabeza y por los hombros, listo para partirle el cuello.

–Stefan –le urgió Caroline, que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

– ¡Espera! –aulló él. –No… No entiendo… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo conoces a Lily? –musitó, sin poder evitar que aquella estupidez escapara de sus labios, en vez de salvar a Sarah.

–Estoy perdiendo la paciencia–intentó tranquilizarse pero no apartó sus manos del cráneo de Sarah –. ¿Qué pretendes trayendo a Lily, y cómo sabes que fue ella quien me transformó?

– ¿Qué-

–Estás cruzando una línea que no quieres cruzar, Stefan. Créeme –paladeó Enzo, e incluso él mismo se daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a dificultarle la respiración a la humana.

– ¿Mi madre fue quien te transformó?

Eso fue lo último que esperaba Enzo, y cuando la sorpresa hizo que aflojara las manos, Caroline se abalanzó sobre Sarah y se la llevó.

Solo quedaron Enzo y Stefan, en silencio, a cada cuál más sorprendido. Pero la confusión en el rostro de Enzo le dijo a Stefan que seguía estando en una posición peligrosa, valía la pena intentar aclarar ese tema, ya le mataría más adelante. Además, necesitaba saber si tenía otra arma contra Enzo.

– ¿Lily es… tu madre? –balbuceó Enzo.

–Sí.

Enzo debía estar mintiendo, llevaba tantos años sin saber (o sin decir) quién le había transformado y ahora de repente resulta que… ¿era su madre? Claro. Espera…

– ¿Qué hacías en mi casa? ¿Cómo has encontrado a Sarah?

–Joder… por eso eres El Destripador…

Stefan gruñó. Mierda, su madre debía de haber… Mierda.

* * *

– ¿Malachai? –se excusó Lily abriendo educadamente la puerta del salón, donde Kai hacía tiempo ansioso. Se giró hacia ella.

–Lillian –la imitó, ocultando penosamente su furia con una sonrisa inocente.

El tono de voz del muchacho y el suelo cubierto de vajilla rota no hicieron más que aumentar el nerviosismo de Lily. Tendría que enseñarle a controlar la ira.

Kai se dio cuenta de la reacción casi imperceptible, y se recordó que tenía que parecer más manso de lo que era; no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, llevaba media vida esperando eso.

–Discúlpame por… bueno –intentó soltar una carcajada pero perdió el efecto casual cuando casi revienta otra copa por la violencia con que la sujetaba – Nunca había estado tan expectante por ir a una boda.

Lily tomó la sonrisa de Kai como señal de arrepentimiento, debía de estar tan nervioso como ella por si el plan fallaba. Entró en el salón y le tomó de la mano con dulzura.

–Tranquilo, saldrá bien. Solo hay que ceñirse al plan: Beau, Valerie y los demás han terminado la primera parte del hechizo, así que le voy a llevar la Cura a Damon; acabo de hablar con él y Elena se ha decidido. Creo que todo será más fácil de lo que pensábamos –le animó–. Si en dos horas no he llegado todos harán contigo el hechizo conector, y después vais directamente a la boda. Allí consigues la sangre de Elena y Bonnie; todos esperarán fuera ocultos a que se la lleves y… acabes con tu aquelarre para terminar el hechizo. Malachai, todos tienen claro lo que tienen que hacer, no va a haber problema.

Lily le estaba tratando de una forma tan maternal que Kai estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara. La verdad, ahora mismo le importaba una mierda el dichoso hechizo y las ganas de Lily de vengarse de Damon por querer dejar a su panda de Herejes abandonados en el Mundo Prisión. Iba a matar a los Gemini, eso era todo lo que bullía en su cerebro.

–Confiamos en ti –le advirtió a Kai levemente, con aquella debilidad en la mirada, antes de coger la Cura entre las manos y salir de la casa.

–Ya… Bien… –espetó Kai a nadie en particular, desconcertado por esa mujer. Estaba loca perdida. No sabía si se debía a que venía de otra época o si es que era una psicópata (y que él utilizara tal palabra era algo considerable), pero sus excesivos modales le hacían sentirse muy incómodo. ¿De verdad a él, sociópata reconocido, le estaba explicando como a un niño pequeño paso a paso el plan por el que quería privar a su hijo del… "amor de su vida" para vengarse y darle una lección sobre la Familia? A lo mejor es que todos los padres eran así y él se había creído especial. ¡Ja! La de gilipolleces por las que tenía que pasar… pero valdría la pena.

Los Herejes comenzaron a subir del sótano y el barullo con ellos, así que Kai se encaminó a la puerta del salón. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera del pantalón para asegurarse de que el puñal seguía ahí; deslizó el dedo por la hoja, y al sentir su yema abrirse se miró la herida. Al segundo se había curado. No pudo reprimir una carcajada que le retumbó en el pecho.

Por fin, libertad… Iba a ser suya. ¿Qué tal estaría Londres? Podría vivir allí una temporada. ¿O New York?

* * *

Kai se apresuraba con todos los Herejes hacia la boda. A cada paso que daban clavaba los talones en el suelo con agresividad, sentía el puñal quemarle con impaciencia pegado a la espalda. Y sin embargo cuando estaban a tan solo un par de manzanas los Herejes pararon en seco y Valerie le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera en silencio. Todos parecían estar escuchando algo que él no atinaba ni a intuir.

Unos segundos después volvieron a moverse, pero no avanzando, sino formando un círculo, alarmados.

– ¿Y bien? –urgió una de ellos.

– ¿Y bien qué? Os olvidáis de que un servidor todavía no tiene oído vampírico, gracias –ironizó Kai. No sabía qué estaba pasando pero seguro que no era tan importante como para dilatar el momento de apuñalar a Jo.

–Claro… –se disculpó Beau con un gesto–. Damon y Stefan han encerrado a Lily para drenarla en una celda a prueba de vampiros en el sótano de una casa. Dos amigos de esos… energúmenos están yendo hacia allá para drogarla.

–Lástima –comentó Kai dispuesto a ponerse en marcha, causando que una de las Herejes más violentas gruñera y diera un paso adelante.

–Hay que rescatarla –le ladró–. Y nosotros tenemos que ir ya a la boda para empezar el hechizo, no hay tiempo que perder. Yo diría que eres tú quien debe ir allá y sacarla.

–Pero… –Kai notaba cómo le empezaba a hervir la sangre… Parecía que nunca iba a llegar el momento de cargarse al aquelarre… Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

–Pero nada –le cortó ella amenazante –. Es parte de nuestra familia; nosotros tenemos que empezar el hechizo así que tú vas a ir a sacarla. Si no lo haces desharemos la conexión contigo y te matarán. ¿Algún pero?

Kai se llevó la mano al puñal. Esa zorra no iba a quitarle esa oportunidad.

Al verle todos extendieron sus colmillos hacia él. "Tranquilo, tienen que confiar en ti, si no estás perdido". Kai soltó el puñal y alzó sus manos en señal de rendición, fingiéndose arrepentido.

–Sólo iba a decir que… Que yo no sé dónde está Lily, no tengo vuestro olfato ni oído, sería… completamente inútil para esto.

–No lo creo –respondió con calma Beau–. Solo tienes que esperar a los dos humanos, van a pasar por aquí en un momento, y seguirlos. Ahora que estamos conectados tienes magia para mantener el hechizo de invisibilidad tú solo, incluso para adelantarte a ellos, abrir la casa, la celda… Sígueles, escucha hacia dónde se dirigen y-

–Ya, pero –la Hereje de antes alzó la mano hacia él– ¡Pero nada! –sonrió conciliador–. Es solo que yo no… tengo vuestra velocidad. De verdad creo que seré mucho más útil si voy ya hacia la boda.

–Todavía queda una hora; puedes hacer ambas cosas, nosotros no –concluyó Beau–. No podrán verte así que… simplemente corre hacia la casa que les oigas que es, retrásalos con algún accidente o algo así. Eres brujo después de todo, ¿no? Dependemos de ti, y tú dependes de nosotros. En menos de media hora tenéis que estar allí Lily y tú, ¿entendido?

Y dando la conversación por zanjada el grupo se separó de él avanzando hacia el evento. Mierda… La furia comenzó a incendiarle el cuerpo otra vez, pero Kai sabía que debía hacer lo que le decían para poder conseguir lo que él quería. Hoy iba a acabar toda esa servidumbre que llevaba fingiendo desde que Bonnie le había dejado en el Mundo Prisión. Valía la pena un último esfuerzo solo con imaginar que en hora y media podría matar a todo su aquelarre, sobrevivirles y ser libre de irse donde quisiera por primera vez en su vida.

– ¿…celda en casa de tu abuela? –comenzó a oír acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba.

–Era bruja después de todo, ¿no? Seguro que tuvo que lidiar con algún vampiro.

Kai casi pudo sentir su espina dorsal erizándose… Bonnie Bennett. ¿Enserio? Dios, sí, claro que la seguiría y rescataría a Lily. Y esperaba que la bruja se lo pusiera difícil… necesitaba su sangre después de todo así que tenía que abrirle alguna herida, ¿no?

En cuanto Matt y Bonnie aparecieron ante él, comenzó a andar por delante de ellos oculto por el hechizo de invisibilidad, intentando ganarles algo de tiempo para poder llegar algunos segundos antes a la celda de Lily. El simple hecho de ver las facciones de la bruja le había producido una punzada de dolor a la altura del pecho; odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la debilidad que le estaba causando la fusión con Luke, pero aún le quedaba la personalidad de convertir esa sensación en rabia, y eso le dio energía para echar a correr a toda velocidad. Se aseguraría de que valiera la pena. El puto Día de la Justicia…

En cuanto llegó al número al que se dirigían abrió la entrada de la casa de golpe con un chasquido, subió los escalones de un salto y se precipitó dentro, cerrando tras de sí. Abrió todas las puertas con un movimiento de la mano y se lanzó por la que tenía unas escaleras hacia abajo.

Casi podía oír a Matt y Bonnie en la puerta, así que se apresuró hacia la única celda que había, abriendo la puerta de madera con tan solo posar la mano sobre ella.

–Lily –susurró con un rugido, pero la vio atada a una silla antigua con unas cadenas impregnadas en lo que juraría que era verbena, y con las muñecas abiertas.

–Malachai –musitó ella manteniendo la compostura, pero suplicante. La puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió, y ambos se tensaron, quedándose en silencio. Kai la liberó con un simple gesto, y Lily, cerrándose sus heridas al instante, salió de la celda junto a él, que amplió el hechizo de invisibilidad a los dos.

–Nos va a matar –susurró Bonnie bajando las escaleras con sigilo, seguida por Matt.

–Creía que nos encargábamos tú y yo porque la tenían controlada.

–No digo Lily, Caroline. La boda empieza en menos de una hora –le corrigió Bonnie apareciendo ante ellos. La rabia volvió a morderle las entrañas a Kai, manteniéndole lleno de energía.

–Solo tenemos que darle más tranquilizantes y ponerle más verbena. Media hora como máximo –avanzó Matt hacia la puerta, pero al encontrarla abierta alzó un arma con dardos de lo que parecía ser verbena. Hizo un gesto a Bonnie y ambos se adentraron en la celda con preocupación.

Kai tragó saliva, sintiendo entre sus dedos casi una corriente por las ganas de atacarla. Lily le tocó al brazo y pudo leer "la sangre de Bonnie" en sus labios. El interior de Kai se irguió emocionado al imaginarla sangrando. Apretó sus manos como si sus dedos rodearan el cuello de Matt y Bonnie, y dos metros por delante de él ambos cayeron al suelo incapaces de coger aire, perdiendo las armas en la caída. Probablemente en otro momento aquello le hubiera parecido divertido, agradable… Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cabreado para eso. Dio un par de pasos hacia el humano y en cuanto vio que había perdido el sentido dejó caer sus manos finalizando el ataque. Un metro más allá, en el suelo de la celda, Bonnie Bennett luchaba por recuperar la respiración. Sí, esa maldita bruja era fuerte, pero habría que ver si podía resistir contra él.

Cuando Kai entró en la celda, donde Bonnie todavía boqueaba en el suelo, y estuvo seguro de que ella le vería, eliminó su hechizo de invisibilidad, manteniendo oculta tan solo a Lily.

–No… –musitó aterrada al instante. ¡¿Kai?!–_Motus_… – alzó la mano, pero no sucedió nada. Kai no le permitía usar sus poderes. Bonnie se arrastró por el suelo intentando enderezarse y alcanzar la salida.

Al verla, Kai extendió la palma de su mano, paralizándola.

–Apuesto a que no te esperabas esto, Bonkers. Ha sido lo que yo llamo una entrada triunfal, ¿no te parece? –esbozó una sonrisa que no sentía. Estaba enajenado por el enfado y hacía todos sus esfuerzos para no matarla, pero un instinto sádico le estaba incendiando el cuerpo. Alzó una mano de nuevo y Bonnie salió empujada contra la pared, sin la fuerza para romperle un hueso pero sí la suficiente para herirla. Los recuerdos le aguijoneaban el cerebro como agujas_, el Mundo Prisión… Él pidiendo perdón… Ella desapareciendo…_

En cuanto cayó al suelo Kai la mantuvo inmóvil con su magia. Se arrodilló a su lado con un pequeño frasco abierto y recogió como pudo unas gotas de sangre que le brotaban del pómulo. Ella intentaba revolverse contra el suelo, escapar, recuperar su sangre (no sabía para qué la quería Kai pero desde luego que no sería para nada bueno), pero fue imposible.

Con una risa furibunda Kai se incorporó y salió de la celda, quedándose en el vano de la puerta. Con un susurró trasladó la sangre desde su mano a la mano de Lily que, todavía oculta, salió de allí para empezar la segunda parte del hechizo. Bonnie no dejaba de atravesar a Kai con la mirada, queriendo gritarle, lanzarle por los aires… Y sin embargo él le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa oscura. Por fin.

–Qué tierna… ¿No te recuerdo a mí en el Mundo Prisión? Claro, yo te estaba suplicando que no me dejaras ahí, ¿verdad? Si quieres puedo clavarte un puñal en la pierna, por los paralelismos y eso… –Bonnie dejó de moverse, asustada al sentir su rabia–. Sin duda te debes de preguntar por qué no te he matado aún, ¿no? Después de abandonarme allí, lo que no fue muy amable por tu parte, es lo mínimo que te mereces. Pero esta vez, y solo para ti, he querido innovar –se inclinó lentamente hacia ella–. Tu amiguita Elena acaba de tomarse la Cura. Ya es humana, hurra. Lástima que antes yo la haya adulterado un poquito… Así que, Bonster: he conectado tu vida con la de Elena –Bonnie estaba tan tensa que no pudo más que aguantar la respiración al tiempo que Kai hizo caer copos de nieve del techo. Eso no podía ser bueno. Ya no había rastro de diversión en su voz –La regla es que mientras tú estés viva, Elena estará en coma.

Salió de la celda y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, y si no hubiera sido a prueba de vampiros se hubiera salido de los goznes. Se sacó el puñal que llevaba guardado en el pantalón al tiempo que se hacía invisible. Incluso desde ahí ya oía las campanas que llamaban hacia la boda.

* * *

–Ninguno de nosotros debería estar aquí ahora mismo. Nos hemos pasado la mayor parte de la vida jugándosela al destino y esquivando a la muerte. Pero –Alaric pronunciaba sus votos sosteniendo la mano de Jo con dulzura, haciendo que ella llorara de la emoción y todos los asistentes sonrieran conmovidos.

La ceremonia ya había comenzado, y Kai esperaba en una esquina del altar el momento indicado agarrando el puñal como si la vida le fuera en ello, y le iba. Su estómago se revolvía por los putos sentimientos, intentando hacerle dudar, pero los recuerdos que le venían a la mente al mirar a Liv, a Jo o a su padre le enviaban latigazos al cerebro. Iba a reventarle las entrañas a cada uno de ellos, e iba a disfrutarlo; se lo debía a sí mismo. Por última vez se aseguró de que Lily estaba con los Herejes en la parte trasera, no podía verlos pero podía sentir que el hechizo de conexión continuaba allí.

–…y por eso, prometo estar contigo, quererte y jugársela al destino contigo –con los ojos brillantes también, Alaric le colocó un anillo dorado en el dedo a Jo–, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Kai estaba tan enfrascado devorando las caras de su familia con la mirada que no se percató de que Bonnie y Damon entraban en la ceremonia alarmados. Querían alcanzar a Elena, querían cerciorarse de que estaba bien, de que lo que Kai había dicho no era cierto.

Él podía ver la alegría en los ojos de todo su aquelarre, alegría verdadera por Jo. Amor por ella, en todos. Algo oscuro se revolvió en su interior de nuevo, algo amargo. _A mí nunca me han mirado así. _Asió con más fuerza el puñal y dio un paso adelante.

– ¿Josette? –sonrió el cura dándole el turno de sus votos.

Ella se rio entre lágrimas. Kai detuvo sus pasos justo detrás de ella, el corazón le retumbaba en la garganta, pero era como si todos los invitados le avivaran la rabia. _Nunca._

–Oh Dios, es un discurso difícil de superar – todo el mundo rio ante la ternura de Jo. Especialmente su padre, comprobó Kai, con adoración por su hija (incluso la había llevado al altar). Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Kai alzó su mano –. Allá voy. Alaric Saltzman, eres…

Clavó el puñal con una fuerza que desconocía en él. Jo jadeó. Sentía cómo las entrañas se abrían ante el cuchillo y le dejaban avanzar. Pero no era suficiente para compensarle… Kai sacó el puñal y volvió a clavarlo con fiereza, disfrutando de la resistencia de la carne.

– ¿Jo? –se alarmó Alaric– ¡¿Jo?!

Los invitados se levantaron en cuanto la sangre empezó a manchar el abdomen del vestido y Jo se desplomaba.

Pero Kai continuó sacando y clavando el puñal de nuevo. ¿Por qué se preocupaban por ella? ¿Por qué nunca por él? El fuego le recorría las venas con fiereza y la adrenalina le arrancaba la piel. Nada de eso era suficiente para compensar la vida que le habían hecho sufrir.

– ¡Jo! –aulló su padre avanzando hacia ella.

Y solo entonces Kai se dejó ver por todos.

– ¡No! No, no, no, no –comenzó a gemir Alaric, sosteniendo a Jo y dejando que su peso los tirara al suelo.

Kai sonrió, por fin comprendían.

–Iba a esperar hasta el "que la muerte os separe", pero me he adelantado: la emoción –se excusó sarcástico.

El padre de Kai esta vez se abalanzó hacia ellos, junto a parte de su aquelarre. Hijos de puta…

– ¿Me habéis echado de menos? –gorjeó Kai alzando una mano, produciendo aquella presión bestial en los cerebros de todos los asistentes, lo que los hizo paralizarse y gritar como si estuvieran quemándolos vivos–. ¿No? Vaya…

El interior de Kai seguía dividido, por una parte pidiendo más, reclamando venganza indolente, por otra parte algo dolorido ante esa visión… Lo que lo enfureció aún más. De nuevo su interior recogió los putos sentimientos y los tradujo en fuerza. Aumentó la presión tanto que comenzó a brotar sangre de los oídos de algunos asistentes, y todos los cristales de las ventanas reventaron en mil pedazos.

El propio Kai cayó al suelo ante la explosión, y cuando levantó la vista su rabia comenzó a arremeter satisfecha; el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, de cuerpos, de cristales… La gente tosía, sufría sus últimos estertores, intentaba ayudar a los moribundos. Delicioso.

– ¿Elena? Vamos, Elena, despierta –oyó que musitaba Damon, abrazando a la humana desplomada.

Iba a echarse a reír…

– ¡KAI! –se levantó su padre, y él dio un paso atrás divertido. Por fin.

–Alguien, por favor… Ayuda –sollozaba Alaric devastado.

–Vamos, bebe, por favor –suplicaba Damon con la muñeca abierta derramando sangre en la boca de Elena.

Dios… esto empezaba a calmar el ansia de Kai, que ya no oía sentimientos más que de satisfacción en su interior.

–_Sanguinem filio. Sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum_… –comenzó a pronunciar su padre con la vista fija en él. Gran parte de su aquelarre se levantó para acompañarle, incluida Liv.

–Déjame adivinar… ¿Mundo Prisión? –chasqueó la lengua con desafío, a la vez que deslizaba la sangre que brotaba de la pierna de Elena juntándola en un rincón con discreción.

– _Sanguinem filio. Sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum –_continuó con el hechizo todo su aquelarre aún con mayor fuerza, lo que le dio el ímpetu que necesitaba.

Frotó la hoja del puñal contra su pantalón, intentando limpiarlo de la sangre de su gemela, pero se le resbalaba y hacía imposible asirlo correctamente.

–Claro, no podéis matarme porque si no moriríais también vosotros, es cierto –comentó con tranquilidad, arrodillándose para coger un trozo de cristal afilado, y recogiendo la sangre de Elena en otro bote.

–_Sanguinem filio. Sanguinem effurgarex…_

–Supongo que cuando tu familia decide que no eres nada más que un trozo de mierda, bueno… lo mejor que puedes hacer es darles la razón, ¿cierto, papá? –la mirada de desprecio que le devolvió hizo que asiera el cristal con decisión_._

–_Sanguinem_ _filio. Sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sangui…_

–Esto debería bastar –sentenció, y se hundió el filo en la garganta con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y su cara golpeaba contra algo duro, a la vez que escuchó caer a varios de su aquelarre. Su padre también cayó con un gemido de dolor.

No pudo evitar reír al oír sus estertores, y eso hizo que el cristal en su garganta le ahogara en sangre. Por fin su rabia ronroneó satisfecha. Aunque no resucitara, Kai moriría feliz. Había valido la pena.


End file.
